


Of sisters, future queens and knights.

by GimmeADamnMic



Series: Fraxus Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Meetings, Fraxus Week 2020, Fraxus Week Eve, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, The dragonslayers r adopted siblings bc i say so, he saw the others and went: no thanks, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeADamnMic/pseuds/GimmeADamnMic
Summary: It's Fraxus week eve mdudes, with the prompt "First Meeting/Growing old together" and I chose first meeting bc I am not about to face mortality! Not today! A lil meetcute in a mall, with a side of a little meddling brat.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	Of sisters, future queens and knights.

Having Wendy Marvell as a little sister was a genuine blessing. The six year old girl is bubbly and cheerful, but had never managed to get on his nerves, unlike his adopted bunch of brothers. That's the reason why he didn't take any of them with him when moving out of 'Makarov's home for severely unruly children who will bite anything and anyone'. To be honest, the only reason he visits his old home so much, is so the squirt can see her other older brothers (or at least that's what he tells himself). 

The point is, that his normally well behaved little sister is nowhere to be found. As he speedwalks through the mall, he inwardly curses the whole fairy-princess 'expedition' that they had decided to attend. The event was a group event, but apparently they weren't responsible enough to watch Wendy for a minute while he specifically asked them to (he couldn't really take her to the restroom with him. No one should be subjected to the horror and stench that is the men's restroom).

Skidding to another isle, he calls out her name a few times, attracting the attention of quite a few costumers. Seeing as they've got the time to gape at him as though he's a stupid oaf, he decides that they also have the time to help him out. "Hey you!" he barks, perhaps a bit too aggresively, at a nearby mom, who immediately shoves her child behind her back. Rolling his eyes, Laxus gives her a description of his little sister, demanding to know whether she's seen the child or not. She hadn't. With a suspicious squint, Laxus decided to let her off the hook. "If ya do happen upon the squirt, accompany her back to the puri-puri-pretty princess fine favourable fairy exciting expedition on the floor above."

"Is that a Wish item or an actual event? And can you please repeat the name?"

"Wendy", he grunts before realising that the woman probably meant the name of the expedition. Not willing to lose his dignity, he decides to ignore it. Should she find Wendy, then there was no way that she wouldn't be able to find the expedition. The whole team looked like they got barfed on by a toddler coming straight from a fair that had a little too much sugar for their own good. Deciding that he has spent too much time idling around, he turns back to take the escalator to the level beneath. 

Once again, he finds no trace of the girl and blind panic is starting to make a mess out of his already muddled thoughts. Glancing frantically around he lays eyes upon the mall's speaker system and then, a moment of clarity hits him. Wishing he would've thought about it sooner, he turns to the map of the mall to find the nearest info point, so they can call her over the speakers. It's a good idea, but it's a shame that he has no sense of direction at all and consequently doesn't know how he should get to the info center. 

Right as all hope of ever finding Wendy again is leaving his body, he hears a cheerful voice calling out his name. For a moment he wonders if he's hallucinating, but judging by the stares of the people around him, he isn't. He also wonders why his baby sister is dragging a man along and why the man himself is letting himself be dragged around by a tiny child. 

At first, Laxus had thought that the stranger had been trying to kidnap Wendy, but apparently it's the other way around. "Wendy", he carefully asks, "Who is that?" 

Wendy looks totally unperturbed. "I found the prince!" she cheerfully explains and Laxus can feel the other man's confusion reflected on his own face. To Wendy's credit, the man does look gorgeous. Upon inspecting him closer, Laxus can see why a stunning, nicely dressed man with long flowing hair would equate to a prince in the young girl's mind. However, it doesn't explain why she felt the need to bring him to Laxus. 

"Oh", is what he says in retaliation and the other man snorts, professionally hiding his laugh behind his hand as Wendy gives him a curious glance. Then her expression turns adorably pouty and she pokes Laxus' leg. "Were you not listening again? The goal of the puri-puri-pretty princess fine favourable fairy exciting expedition was to find the prince and I won", she explains, pride shining through her words. Pointing at the man, she repeats: "I found the prince." 

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong person, young Madame", the other man gently says to her. Despite the fact that he wasn't unkind, she still gets a bit teary-eyed with disappointment. Crouching down in front of her, the man puts his fingers to his lips, making a sushing motion. "I'm not a prince, I am a secret knight. You mustn't tell a soul, okay? My cover can absolutely not be blown." 

Immediately, the tears and sniffles are gone, replaced by grim determination. "I understand", she says gravely and Laxus turns his head to not openly laugh at her way too serious expression. It becomes especially hard when Wendy gives the man a solemn salute and he returns it right back at her. 

"Hey squirt", he says and scoops Wendy right up. She squeals and fusses a bit until she's comfortably arranged in his arms. "Let's not bother Mister knight anymore alright, he's got a job to do. We'll go home, since you've been on enough adventures for today." 

"Hmm", Wendy hums before turning to the other man with a shrewd look in her eyes. "Knights protect people, right? I am a future queen and my brother's a lord (Laxus protests at his rank but Wendy willfully ignores him), so you should protect us. It's your duty", she says adamantly and her 'knight' gives her a slight bow. "But of course, future queen", he answers and accompanies them. 

Wendy falls asleep not even two minutes later and Laxus turns to the man. "My name is Laxus Dreyar, this little pest is my younger sister Wendy Marvell. You don't really need to walk us home, you know." 

The man hums in return. "The name's Freed Justine and by ensuring the both of you get home safely, I am merely returning a favour." He smiles softly and gestures in Wendy's direction. "I was on a less than ideal date and your little sister locked unto my arm as though she was a professional wrestler. She gave me a very convenient way out." He shoots a grin at Laxus that makes his heart skip a beat. "And I got to meet her handsome older brother. So Lord Dreyar, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hit me up on tumblr @fairiesherefairiesthere!


End file.
